The Last Vampire
by feathersmoon
Summary: Many years after the Wild Powers stop the end of the world the vampires are hunted and killed. And when Alek's lamia parents are murdered he is the last remaining vampire on Earth. Now he searches for their murders, not caring if in the process he dies.
1. At Dusk One Vampire Remains

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L. J. Smith. Though all original characters and plot are mine.**

* * *

_"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." I blew through my lips making a buzzing noise. My arms were outspread at my sides. I ran along the edge of the brick wall. It was at least a five foot drop from the top. I ignored the dangers and happily pretended I was soaring through the air on my imaginary airplane. I jumped when the wall ended, rolling into a somersault in the grass. I sprang back to my feet and tore through the yard back to the house._

_It was more a mansion than house. It was made from bricks and hardly had any kind of wood inside. If it looked wood chances were it was fake. The yard was gigantic and there was a large garden in the back. The inside was full of expensive furniture and portraits of my long line of family._

_I sprinted from room to room even though I would most likely be scolded by one of our servants. But the odd thing was there were no servants around. My run faltered as I stumbled to my father's study. I cautiously pulled the door open._

_"Mommy, I have something to show you," I called out. Usually father was in here and sometimes mother was as well. I walked with grace, trying my best to seem presentable. But it was empty as the rest of the house. So I headed to their bedroom knowing it was forbidden I entered anyways._

_"Mommy? Daddy?" I whispered, now frightened. I saw father was lying on the far side of the bed. I bit my lip and hesitantly climbed on top of the bed. A shrill scream exploded through the silence. My father lie on top of the covers, a stake through his heart. His skin was graying, or was it yellowing?_

_I let out a low whimper, shaking his arm lightly. Then I screamed even louder when I saw my mother was on the floor. I jumped over to her body. There was a thin slice across her neck with a pool of blood surrounding her head. She also had a wooden stake in her left side. I grabbed her shoulders and shook violently._

_"Mommy, please! Mommy!" I sobbed into her chest until my tears ran dry. Then at the age of nine I vowed to avenge my parents and find their killers. Even if it meant hurting many, killing some, and torturing a few. Even if it meant my own death.  
_

_

* * *

_

Alek took long strides, carefully weaving through the people walking along the street. His hands were shoved into his jacket pockets. His jacket flew behind him as he speed walked. It was black and ankle length. Underneath he had a dark maroon t-shirt and black pants. He looked around in his early twenties, he had stopped aging awhile ago. Alek's shaggy blond hair hung in front of his dark almost black eyes.

He rounded a corner, not slipping in the freshly soaked street. It didn't matter too much if he were discovered, but he would avoid it if he could. Alek stopped at the large gate of an expensive estate. His old home. He shoved the gates open, then swiftly headed down the long driveway to the entrance.

On the door a black iris was painted and it was beginning to chip away. He drew his fingers around the edges then headed inside. Alek ran his eyes around the familiar surrounds. Almost everything had a thick covering of dust. There were cobwebs in every nook and cranny. Alek decided not to even bother with exploring the rest of the house, it'd only bring up memories he didn't care about any longer.

He drited up the stairs, straight to his parents bedroom. On the bed lay the empty, brownish yellow carcass of his father. Alek swallowed the lump in his throat, removing the wooden stake from his chest. The dead shell of his father's body collapsed and a large puff of smoke shot up into the air.

He spun the stake over in his hands. On one side there was strange writing which he assumed to russian or something along those lines. Alek nearly dropped the wood when he heard a clutter then a crash as if someone dropped china plates. He hissed under her breath, then headed down to the kitchen. He slid into the room, peering around to see who exactly had stolen inside. He saw the mess of broken plates laying in the middle of the floor.

"Show yourself now or I'll kill you on the spot,"Alek growled, his voice was assertive and powerful. Suddenly a man shoot up from behind a counter, his hands above his hand in surrender. "What are you doing in _my _house?"

"I was simply curious," The boy – who actually seemed older, probably around the age Alek appeared to me – said coolly. His whipped his silver blond hair out of his face. His roots were black, and rather obvious. A cigarette hung from his mouth lazily.

"Curious?" Alek wrinkled his nose at the smell of tobacco and burning chemicals. "Ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat?"

"Hm," The boy simply said. He stayed behind the safety of the the counter, "I know exactly what you are."

"You do, huh? Then you should know that I can snap you neck as easily as a twig. And I wouldn't hesitate to keep my secret quiet." Alek let out a menacing snarl, taking only a few steps to get to the counter. He could easily reach across and grab the boy by the collar of his shirt. "Give me a reason to spare you, human."

"I have information about who killed your parents," The boy didn't move away from Alek even when he started leaning closer toward him. But then their intense stare down was broken when there was another crash, this time from the room just next to them.

"I'll deal with you later," Alek ran to the door and swung it open. He saw nothing inside, and when he turned around the boy was no where to be seen. He let out a frustrated sigh, slowly taking a few steps inside. Then something hard hit him the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

**My first Night World fanfic! Yay! Sorry it's so short, I'll probably end up adding the first chapter on it once I finish the first chapter. I just wanted to put this up. R&R please?**


	2. Being Kidnapped Isn't All That Bad

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L. J. Smith. Though all original characters and plot are mine.**

* * *

Alek blinked, opening his eyes. There was a stabbing pain where he must have been hit – by wood he assumed – and a sharp stinging just behind his eyes. He groaned loudly, feeling the migraine coming already. After a few long moments he was brought back to the present. Alek soon realized he was being dragged through the kitchen by two people, each had a hold on one of his legs.

"Let go of me," He managed to mumble almost incoherently. He wriggled in the grasp of his kidnappers.

"You idiot! I told you to get him tied up first, then get out of here quickly!" An unfamiliar voice of a woman shouted. It caused Alek to wince, the stabbing pain increasing.

"You're the one who should have hit him harder! You're such a girl," It was the boy from before who spoke now.

One of Alek's legs were dropped then immediately the other. The two proceeded to fight, and Alek moaned in complaint. He rubbed his eyes, then looked at the new intruder. She looked in her late teens, maybe twenties. She was thin, and tall. The girl wore a pale, floral shirt and black, slim jeans. Her pink heels tapped loudly on the white tile of the kitchen. Light blond curls were tied into a bun on her head. Her bright green eyes were surrounded by thick, dark lashes and even thicker make-up. And her lips were a glossy, pale pink.

She turned to him when she noticed he was watching. Her eyes had a ferocious, wild look. But they didn't terrify Alek.

"What are you staring at?" The girl put her hands on her hips, sneering down at him.

"Uh..." He said, dumbfounded. For some reason he couldn't bring myself to say a thing.

Her eyebrows shot up. The answer was still wanted.

"Well?" Her heels clicked on the tile impatiently. She turned over to her partner, the boy from before. A cigarette drooped from his mouth, the smoke drifting in the once clean air.

"What am I staring at?" Alek suddenly cleared his head. He sat up, scowling at the two. "You're the ones trying to _kidnap_ me! Why should I have to answer to your questions!"

The girl cocked her head to the side, furrowing her brows as if she were actually taking the question seriously. She glanced over at the boy standing next to her from the corner of her eye, then back at Alek. "Cause we have this," She held up a wooden stake. Not just any wooden stake, though. It was the one that killed his mother.

"Grace," The boy said, his tone telling her to back off. But she didn't, instead she took a step forward.

Alek slowly backed up into a wall, sliding up and onto his feet. He ignored the stake, staring into her wild eyes. There was a slight smirk on her lips as she took another step.

"Grace, we can't -"

"Shut up, Eli," Grace shouted back, not breaking the stare at Alek.

"I don't bargain with criminals," Alek returned the cold look. He knew he would, when it came to his parents murderer, but he wasn't going to show any kind of weakness to these vermin.

Suddenly Eli came up behind Grace, grabbing her shoulder and twisting the stake out of her hand. He slid away from her, holding it behind his back. She immediately spun around and let out frustrated grunt. Alek saw his chance. He ran forward and wrapped one arm around her stomach, then the other to her neck.

"I'll break her neck," He stared down at the white skin hiding veins with sweet blood pulsing throughout her body. "Don't think I won't."

"I'm right here," Grace mumbled with annoyance.

Alek tightened his grip, "Yeah, I know."

"Just let her go. We weren't going to actually kidnap you." Eli kept his hand around the stake, slowly heading back behind the island counter. His last two defenses - if you counted the island even though it wouldn't last long against a vampire. "It was the only way we were going to be able to talk to you."

"Huh." Alek snorted sarcastically. Humans were so strange.

"Let me go already." Grace squirmed in his arms, trying to wriggle out.

"What's the magic word?" Alek didn't want to deal with these people, but he wanted to find out about his parent's murderer. Even if it meant being nice to lowlifes like them.

"Let go of me, _please_." She gave an exaggerated eye roll, and finally Alek let her go. She turned around to hit him, but Eli grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her behind the counter with him. "I could have dealt with him myself!" She glared at Eli.

"Uh-huh," He didn't sound at all convinced. Then he turned back to Alek, who had his arms folded across his chest and had an even colder expression now.

"Can you two stop playing around already? I've got things to do, and not all the time in the world as it seems you have."

"Actually... being a vampire you kinda do have all the time in the world," Grace threw in.

Alek glared, the urge to hit her across the head was even stronger. "Just tell me what you know, and stop joking around."

Eli raised his eyebrows, tapping a fingertip against the wood in his hands. He leaned back on his heels, not speaking for a the longest time. He blew a long stray of hair out of his eyes before finally talking. "Actually... we need something from you before we tell you anything."

"Yeah, what?" Alek had a feeling the idiots wanted to become vampires so they could be immortal.

The two looked at each other, then Graced shrugged. "Protection."

Immediately Alek laughed, he held his stomach as the outbursts grew stronger. He let out a sigh after the longest time and shook his head. Both humans were emotionless, their faces completely serious. Not even a hint of a smile. Alek frowned, "From who exactly?"

"Anyone in the Night World in general, I suppose," Eli added in this time. He took a step forward, his eyes gleaming.

"I... suppose," Alek said with a scowl. He didn't agree with it at all. In all his years he never imagined sinking this low as to help humans, but he needed to find and destroy whoever killed his parents. "Now spill the information already," He said with impatience.

Grace rolled her eyes, wrinkling her nose. She grabbed his wrist, her touch was warm against his cold skin. Alek cough awkwardly, but didn't protest. Eli was the first to leave and Grace followed along dragging Alek behind her.

Alek faintly wondered where they were headed, but he was too distracted to think about anything of that sort. His focus was on her hand curled around his arm. A smile tugged at his lips, then he quickly shook it off. He pulled out of her grasp - even though he was quite reluctant to - and gained some common sense.

"You think I'm just going go along willing?" Alek grimaced and took a step back. The other two turned around, facing him.

"Well... that was sort of the plan," Grace said, her hands on her hips. She reached out to grab him again, but Alek pulled back.

"I need to know your not just using me." He felt empty inside, like he was a hollow shell. His fingertips tingled and it suddenly was harder to breathe. It as if the air was pressing against his chest, crushing him. Alek wanted to collapse to the ground and just give up. It would be so much easier.

Grace chewed on her lip, seeing his pained expression. No one spoke. There was only the chirps of birds and dripping of gathered water falling off tree leafs.

She was the first to move, turning back around and walking away with long strides. Eli glanced at her, then at Alek and followed behind. They headed down the long driveway towards the black gate.

Alek stood there alone. He clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. He needed to make a decision and soon. Finally he let out a low growl, chasing after them. They were the only lead he had. He needed to trust them.

There outside the front gate was a black Suburban, Eli already in the drivers seat. Grace leaned against the side, hands behind her back and staring up at the grey sky.

"Made up your mind?" Grace said as Alek walked over to her. She didn't look at him, but kept her gaze up. Before he could say anything she was opening the door, getting into the passenger seat.

Alek sighed, getting inside the vehicle as well. He sat down, not bothering with a seat-belt. He looked out the window when the car picked up speed, spitting up water as they went. He watched the scenery pass by in blurs, not paying much attention to it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know where they were headed.

"Buckle up, idiot. We'll get a ticket," Grace joked, the first to speak.

Alek grinned, staring into her green eyes through the mirror. She broke the gaze and looked down at her lap with a faint rosy blush.

And as the ride dragged on, Alek decided that he wasn't going to take the easy way out. He wasn't going to give up yet.

* * *

**Lame ending to the chapter, I know. I had to do something though. I just really wanted to update this (finally) and save where they're going and who they will meet for the next chapter. Another really short chapter, sorry. I'm trying, I really am, but it's hard for me. I don't have as much inspiration anymore. R & R please?**


End file.
